Sister Psyche Task Force
Overview |badge= Sister Psyche's Comrade }} The Sister Psyche Task Force was the third of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces. It has been replaced by the Penelope Yin Task Force, but is still available in Ouroboros as a flashback. __TOC__ Missions The Stop the Freakshow from wrecking the office and Stop the Freakshow from carrying out their act of terror can come in reverse order. Briefing I have sensed a great disturbance in the natural order of our world, and the Freakshow are involved. The nature of imbalance is not yet clear to me, but I need you to investigate the Freakshow. Perhaps you can learn something from one of them. I know of a den of these ruffians in the sewers. I will monitor your progress closely. Enemies Notes Enemies Notable NPCs * Brent Thomas (Ally) * Shriek (Blahpunk Boss) Debriefing It seems the Freakshow had plans for this Brent Thomas and his sonic wave projector. We will have to keep an eye on them. Briefing I need to find out why the Freakshow are so interested in this sonic wave projector you recovered. Please take the device over to Andrew Fiore. He's agreed to examine it for me. The Freakshow are searching for this object fervently. Debriefing So, that sonic wave projector was adapted from a design created by one of Requiem's many minions. Perhaps the Freakshow stole the original device from them. Now we may have to worry about the Council as well as the Freakshow. The situation grows murkier. Briefing Someone of something is guiding the Freakshow toward a specific purpose. I think we have to assume that the sonic wave projector you found is in some way critical to their plans. I believe you will learn more at the office complex I will guide you to. I sense many Freaks converging there, with destruction in their minds. I need you to stop the Freakshow from wrecking that building. An emergency force field should mitigate the situation, but hurry. I can sense that the disturbance is building toward a climax. Enemies Notable NPCs * Devastation (Noise Tank - Boss) Debriefing I cannot clearly see what the Freaks are trying to accomplish. But I am sure they have big plans for this sonic device of theirs. Briefing The disturbance I have been sensing seems to spiral ever wider. The industrial complex I will guide you to is surely involved; I am certain the Freaks plan to deploy their sonic wave projector there. Everything remains murky; the only thing I sense is that a great act of destruction is planned. Please go to the warehouse and stop the Freakshow from carrying out their act of terror. The Freakshow are planning something very large. I have never sensed this much order to their normally chaotic plans. I have called for an emergency force field, to help you contain the violence. Enemies Notable NPCs * Punkadelic (Blahpunk - Boss) Debriefing That warehouse has not been used regularly for some time. Why would the Freaks choose to deploy their sonic device there? Another mystery. I've had an expert visit those buildings where the Freaks deployed their sonic devices. According to him, the walls and foundation ahve experienced significant stress. It seems that the Freaks' sonic devices can bring a building crashing down! You may have disrupted their tests, but I am certain we have not yet seen the full scope of their plot. Briefing The pattern is finally beginning to come together in my mind. I have sensed a presence of Freakshow and Council agents in the same locale. Go and investigate the dispute between the Freakshow and the Council. I believe we will learn more about these sonic bombs the Freaks have been constructing. There is a connection that eludes us. Find it. Enemies Notable NPCs * Screamer (Noise Tank - Boss) * Raid Leader (Blahpunk - Boss) (2) * Defense Commander (Vortex Elite Archon - Boss) (2) Debriefing It sounds as though this Clamor person stole this sonic wave technology for the Freakshow! And the Council isn't happy about it. Perhaps we can now begin to unravel the Freak's mysterious plan. I have no doubt they wish to use their sonic bombs for great evil. The Freaks' master, Clamor, remains at large. Fear not; together we will find her and bring her to a different end than the one she is expecting. Briefing Clamor seems to be an important personage among the Freakshow; I think we shoud learn more about her connection to the Council. I know of one who might help us. His name is Robert Koslowski, and he is an expert in such matters. Speak to Koslowski about the dangers Clamor might pose. Whatever wisdom he has to share with you, use it well. The road to capturing this fiend is far from over. Steal yourself for the journey. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Granger Debriefing Based on this file you found, it sounds like the Freakshow sonic bombs may be much more powerful than we had guessed. Good work. I believe the information you uncovered will aid us in our battle. Briefing I sense another confrontation between the Freakshow and the Council. This time they are located in a government office of some kind. Defeat the Council and the Freakshow and find out what it is they seek. I feel we are getting closer to learning the Freaks' plans for their sonic bombs. I believe the office has something to do with monitoring the environment of Paragon City. There is a man there who will help you; his name is a tree of some kind. Enemies Notable NPCs * Gregory Pine (Captive) * Noise Tank - Boss (no special name) Debriefing Did you find the man I asked you to seek, the one named for a tree? Gregory Pine, yes, that makes sense. What did he tell you? The Freakshow are interested in geological data? Strange. We must follow up on this information at once. I can sense that Clamor's plan is nearing fruition. We must stop her! Briefing I need you to patrol Talos Island for me. I sense the Freakshow all over that area, and I think they're up to something big. If you can greatly anger the Freaks, I may be able to get a psychic bead on their base location. Hurry, I can sense the danger growing stronger. If the Freaks have plans for those sonic bombs of theirs, we must move quickly! We must find out what Clamor's plan is as soon as possible.'' Enemies Notable NPCs * Axel-F (Blahpunk - Boss) Debriefing Clamor used her own men to pull my senses away from her real target, the area under Brickstown. Astounding. She may be a tougher opponent than we realized. Does Clamor intend to kill everyone in Brickstown with a massive sonic explosion? It doesn't make sense; many of her own men are incarcerated there. I must concentrate. Briefing I have seen Clamor's plan. She has placed her sonic bombs in several key locations that correspond to weak spots beneath Brickstown. If she is able to detonate those charges, she will turn that zone into another Faultline! You must disable the sonic devices! Access the first bomb through a sewer entrance in Kings Row. The other two can be reached through sewer access in Skyway City. Enemies Notable NPCs * Pierce - (Blahpunk - Boss) Enemies Notable NPCs * Shatter - (Blahpunk - Boss) Enemies Notable NPCs * Clamor (Archvillain) Debriefing Your victory over Clamor will be the stuff of legend, my friend. If Clamor had succeeded in setting off those sonic bombs, the Ziggurat would have crumbled. Thousands of evildoers would have been released onto the streets! Now that very prison will house Clamor and her compatriots. I can rest easy, for you have unraveled the twisted pattern Clamor was weaving. I am very grateful. Completing Clamor and Destruction Task Force from Sister Psyche awards the Sister Psyche's Comrade Badge. Souvenir Sonic bomb fragment This hunk of metal used to be part of a weapon of mass destruction. Now it's simply a reminder of the adventure you've come to think of as: Clamor and Destruction While investigating the Freakshow for Sister Psyche, you were sent on a mission to rescue a young scientist. He handed over a device he called a sonic wave projector, which he was forced to develop for the Freakshow. A tech expert named Andrew Fiore suggested that the device was adapted from pre-existing 5th Column technology. Sister Psyche was able to sense two locations that were part of the Freakshow's plan. Under her guidance, you disarmed two sonic bombs that would have demolished the buildings they were placed in. The bombs appeared to be related to the 5th Column technology used to develop the sonic wave projector. Sensing a convergence of your enemies, Sister Psyche sent you to a 5th Column base, where you defeated hordes of Freakshow as well as many 5th Column soldiers. All these underlings spoke of a person called Clamor who defected from the 5th Column to the Freakshow, taking advanced sonic technology with her. Sister Psyche asked you to speak with Robert Koslowski, who directed you to the 5th Column base from which Clamor stole her sonic technology. At that base, you uncovered information about Clamor and the scope of her technology. You were alarmed to learn that the stolen tech could be used to build a weapon of mass destruction. Sister Psyche then sensed that the 5th Column and the Freakshow were converging on a government office that specialized in geological surveys. She guided you to a hostage, Gregory Pine, who told you that the Freakshow were there looking for data about the bedrock beneath Paragon City. Next, Sister Psyche turned her powerful senses on a large concentration of Freakshow in Founder's Falls. They proved to be no match for you, but you learned that their activities were nothing more than a distraction designed to lure you away from Brickstown, Clamor's true target. With the help of Sister Psyche, you were able to locate all three sonic bombs and prevent Clamor from turning Brickstown into a seismic disaster area. You also prevented the Ziggurat from crumbling, thus saving countless lives. Notes * Prior to Issue 3: A Council of War, this task force had some parts against the 5th Column instead of the Council. Category:Trials and Task Forces